A Kitchen Interlude
by iwannagibbs
Summary: SMUT warning. Gibbs and Mrs. Gibbs put a bad day behind them with some lovin in the kitchen. The Mrs. could be Jen or Kate or even you. It doesn't matter really.


A/N: Just a little smut that came to me the other night as I was driving home from work. Not sure WHERE it came from but anyway here it is.

**A Kitchen Interlude**

I heard him coming up the stairs from the basement and I was glad. He had been down there ever since we got home from work almost two hours ago. His steps were heavy, trudging almost. They matched the heaviness I knew was in his heart. We had tried so hard find the psycho that was killing Marine wives but it had taken just one hour too long. Even with Fornell's help we were just that much too late. Jethro had promised the young Gunnery Sergeant he would find his wife and child and bring them home. We found them but too late. Jethro was crushed, we had been so close. The agonizing task of telling the young man his wife was gone had of course, fallen to Jethro. Fornell had offered but no, he said, it's my job, I'll do it. I watched him tell the man and then console him and then I watched as my own husband slumped to the floor beside the newly widowed Marine to hold him while they both cried. The fact that the child had been found alive was a great joy for us but also a bittersweet reminder to Jethro that he saved another man's child where he had not been able to save his own. Even after all these years that particular agony still ripped and tore at him.

When he came up behind me and put his arms around me I leaned back into his embrace. He was shirtless and wearing some old shorts he kept in the basement for when he worked on the boat. He smelled of sawdust and sweat and Jack Daniels. He pressed deliciously close; his hands found their way under my top and I knew he was smiling when he discovered I was not wearing a bra. He leaned down and kissed me on the neck then trailed kisses down to my shoulder and back to my neck. I turned in his arms and kissed him on the mouth. My shirt was over my head and on the counter before I knew it and then I was being backed up to the kitchen table. Still, my husband, my lover, my best friend had not said a word. I saw the sorrow and regret in his eyes and the need. I hopped up on the table and he leaned into me pushing me down on my back. His mouth covered mine and his hands were skating up and down my sides. Jethro has marvelous hands, strong and gentle and very skilled at giving me pleasure. There is nothing I like more than having him touching me and the more of him that touches me the better I like it. Right at that moment, as he leaned over me pressing his chest onto mine, there was nowhere in the world I would have rather been.

Now he was kissing his way down my chest, stopping to knead and suckle each breast on his way to my navel. My fingers were playing in his hair and I was having a very difficult time just lying there. When he left a line of kisses all along the top of my panties I was on the verge of passing out but I knew I didn't want to miss what was going to happen in the next few minutes. He pulled my panties down and scooted me a little farther onto the table to improve his position between my thighs. Somewhat to my disappointment he decided to make his way back to my mouth where he kissed me until I couldn't breathe. When he pulled back he looked at me and smoothed his fingers down my face and told me he loved me more than anything in the world. Then he started kissing me; light soft kisses all over my face and down my throat to my breasts. One of his hands was cupping my center; rubbing me gently, making me squirm in a way I knew was making him smile.

Jethro kissed and licked both my breasts, teasing my nipples with his tongue as his right hand fisted in my hair and his left hand continued to massage my increasingly wet center. I was having trouble catching my breath and I heard myself saying 'oh god' and 'please Jethro' a lot. I finally put my hands on his head and gave him a gentle push down to where I really wanted his mouth. He didn't disappoint; he never does. He leaned down and began licking me, tasting me and generally driving me mad. He settled his mouth over my hyper sensitive core and let his tongue push me straight over the edge. When he came up for air and began teasing my clit with his tongue as he pushed two fingers inside me, I screamed his name and begged him to never stop. He kept his fingers moving in me when his mouth came back to mine and I tasted myself on his lips as he pushed his tongue deep in my mouth.

I felt him pull his fingers out of me and slide me to the edge of the table and then I heard his shorts hit the floor. The next thing I knew he was rubbing his cock against my nerve center coating himself with my juices. The teasing lasted only until I wrapped my legs around him letting him know my patience for that sort of thing was nonexistent. Knowing me as well as he does he didn't hesitate before thrusting into me and giving me just what we both wanted. He pulled out almost all the way then slipped back in deeper and harder; over and over again while I did my very best to keep up. After a while I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up changing his angle and enhancing our pleasure at the same time. He seemed to approve as his pace quickened and he kissed me hard on the mouth.

As I felt myself about to explode I opened my eyes and focused on his gorgeous blue eyes. I couldn't see the sadness there now, just love and trust and whatever it is that connects the two of us so fiercely. Jethro leaned us both back onto the table as we climaxed together calling each other's names as we did. When it was over we laid there holding onto each other, all sweaty and wet, kissing and touching each as we came down from our high. I told him I loved him and that he was the very best man I had ever known. As we held onto each other and our breathing evened out he touched my face and told me he loved me more. I don't think that's possible but I'm willing to let him think it's true.

END


End file.
